


Eros/Agape

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hephaistion will stand by me; but he's against it too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros/Agape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эрос/Агапэ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932561) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



“Why?”

 

“The peoples must be reconciled…”

 

“You could have Darius’ girls,” he reasons.

 

“A coward’s daughters.”

 

“Why this girl?”

 

“I love her,” Alexander says, the old Mieza look on his face, fierce and happy.

 

He waves it off. “So you want her. Bed her and leave her. Why must you complicate…” But it _is_ the old look, and he had never thought it could hurt to see it. “_Oh_.”

 

“Hephaistion.”

 

He smiles, blank, courtier’s smile. “Sounds truer,” he says slowly, “than saying that the peoples must be reconciled.”

 

“_Hephaistion_.”

 

“I wish you joy,” he murmurs. And leaves before he cannot.


End file.
